


But I Would Walk 500 Miles

by mycitruspocket



Series: Just The Man Who Loves You [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inceptiversary, Established Relationship, M/M, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: “It wasn’t your fault,” says Eames for the umpteenth time as they board the plane. “Come on, smile for me! You couldn’t possibly have known she’d turn on us.”





	But I Would Walk 500 Miles

**Author's Note:**

> For my Inception Bingo 2017 trope card: Journey - The three fics are all in the same verse -
> 
> Thanks to kate_the_reader and Erasmus_Jones for your help!

Tokyo - Moscow

“It wasn’t your fault,” says Eames for the umpteenth time as they board the plane. “Come on, smile for me! You couldn’t possibly have known she’d turn on us.”

Arthur knows he’s right, but it still stings when a client tries to hunt you down after a job that was technically well done. He’ll get them their money eventually, of course, but first they have to lose the thugs, or possibly assassins, she sent after them.

The polyester economy class seats and truly the worst sushi he’s ever eaten make him scowl even more and he tells Eames to shove his remarks about finally wanting to enter the mile high club with him up his ass instead of his cock. Eames’ hurt expression afterwards makes him feel even worse.

 

Moscow - St. Petersburg

“Darling, please let me drive, you look exhausted. You didn’t sleep at all on the flight, did you?”

“No and no. I’m the better driver, and we can’t say for sure we lost them yet.”

“Your amazing driving skills won’t help us if you drive us into a ditch because you fell asleep.”

“Entertain me, then”

“Hm,” Eames looks out the window. “Ok, word games. What rhymes with Vyshny Volochyok?”

Arthur sighs and closes his eyes for a second, which was a mistake because ok, he’s really fucking tired. But he’ll get them to St. Petersburg, even if it means playing silly games with Eames.

“Uh, neck? Or trek?” He can’t fake enthusiasm right now, not even for Eames. But he wishes he could.

 

St. Petersburg - Lappeenranta

“I never saw you stealing a car top side,” Arthur says, impressed, as he slams the door of the van shut. It doesn’t close. He tries again, and once more with more force before it works and the handle from above the door falls on his head.The smell of cigars is strong inside the van, Arthur coughs and rubs the aching spot on his head.

Eames is bent over onto his lap from the passenger seat for reasons other than Arthur’s pleasure, and as soon as the engine roars into life he comes up, face red from exertion, and laughs.

“Shut up,” he says, grinning, before Arthur can even think about what to complain about first, “and drive us to safety.”

 

Lappeenranta - Mikkeli

“My shoes are ruined,” Arthur says flatly in a tone that doesn’t indicate how much his heart aches about it. Eames’ fond smile says he knows anyway.

“I’ll buy you new ones in London,” Eames says, and holds out his hand to guide Arthur from the canoe.

“If we ever get there,” Arthur sighs. “We just travelled by canoe. By canoe, Eames!”

Arthur feels a bit dizzy and holds onto Eames’ hand until he feels more steady on his feet in his soaking wet Italian leather shoes.

“Well, they didn’t follow us this time, did they? You’re a genius for coming up with this brilliant plan.”

Eames kisses his brow and then starts to unload the few bags they managed to put into the canoe. He passes Arthur the PASIV and he holds onto it so firmly his knuckles turn white.

 

Mikkeli - London

Arthur lets himself fall into the soft leather seat of the private jet they had to charter to get out of the country before their pursuers caught up on them _again_. He wishes he could sleep, but is sure his adrenalin level is still too high.

He’s also sure he’s never had to run quite this long to lose a tail before. The men their unsatisfied client sent after them were good, or just lucky. But they made it, after a week of hopping from plane to rental car to stolen car and - something Arthur will never do again even if his life depends on it - to a canoe.

The thing is, even though he’s exhausted beyond belief now, he’d keep on running if it meant he could avoid meeting Eames’ parents. Hell, thinking about it, he’d go on a two-week canoe trip just to avoid that. But Eames had asked, had made those irresistable puppy eyes at him, and worst of all he’d said it would mean a lot to him. So Arthur, because he loves Eames, said yes, yes of course he’d be delighted to meet his parents.

He’s not delighted, he’s fucking terrified.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ten points for everyone who spotted the Cabin Pressure reference. ;)
> 
> Titles of this series are obviously from the The Proclaimers song.


End file.
